


Dance With Me

by SteveRabbits



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveRabbits/pseuds/SteveRabbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers at a benefit. Tony controls the dance floor. Steve finally gets the right partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

        “Cap!” Tony shouted making his way towards the soldier. The whole team was attending a benefit, something for Stark Industries but Tony honestly didn’t care why they were there so long as Fury was letting him drink and the team was getting along. He found Steve looking dapper in a dark navy suit and a red bow tie. Typical Steve. He put on his most charming smile and offered his hand before asking, “Care to dance?” The look the soldier gave him was priceless.  
       “Tony, I, uh, I don’t know how to dance.” Steve blushed even more red as Tony wrapped one arm around Steve’s waist and intertwined their fingers with his free hand.  
       “That’s okay, Capsicle. I’ll teach you.” Tony smiled gently as Steve sighed and placed his other hand on Tony’s shoulder. Tony then began to sweep them around the room with little effort put in on Steve’s part. Steve wondered how often Tony had done this before. Steve felt comfortable be led around my Tony. However, that didn’t stop him from looking down at their feet. Then Steve made a disastrous mistake. He looked up at the crowd watching him and that is when he stumbled.  
        Tony laughed and wrapped his arm tighter around Steve. “Hey Cap, look at me. Not at them. You are doing fine.” Steve obeyed and looked into Tony’s eyes. He felt much safer looking there than looking at their feet or the other party goers.  
Tony pulled them around the dance floor for the rest of that dance. When the music ended, Steve released his hand from Tony’s shoulder and tried to pull away. Tony kept his hold. “I wasn’t done dancing with you Cap.” Steve blushed harder and replaced his hand on Tony’s shoulder. They continued to dance this way for three more dances. By the end of the third dance they were both exhausted and thirsty. Tony finally released Steve and left to go get drinks.  
        With his departure, Steve noticed what the other Avengers were doing. He saw Natasha and Bruce waltzing past him. Clint was dancing with some pretty girl in a black dress. And Thor was standing off in a corner looking morose. Steve wandered over to Thor to give him some company.  
        Thor looked up when Steve approached. “Hello Steven, finally taking a break from dancing with Tony?” He grinned. Steve blushed.  
        “Oh, you noticed that?” Steve’s blush worsened. He knew his cheeks were going to be hurting soon.  
        “Steven, who couldn’t have noticed? You both danced so gracefully and looked very elegant together. Where is Tony anyways?” Thor looked around the room before spotting him walking towards them. “Ah never mind, here he comes with two drinks.”  
        Steve started to panic, he didn’t like drinking and no doubt Tony had brought him something strong. Thor seemed to have noticed. “Calm down, Steven.”  
        Steve tried to even his breathing and turned to meet Tony. He felt completely foolish. Tony was holding one glass of something deep red and then another glass that could have nothing other than water in it. Steve laughed to himself and accepted his glass from Tony. “Thank you.” Steve and Tony drank their drinks in silence and Thor excused himself mentioning something about needing to go speak with Fury. When they finished their glasses they set them on the tray of a passing waiter.  
        “Would you like to dance again?” Tony offered his hand once more and Steve readily accepted this time. Tony replaced his hands in the same manner as before only his grasp around Steve’s waist was stronger. Steve gasped as he felt Tony’s hardening member press against his groin causing his own to twitch in reaction. Steve placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder and allowed Tony to lead them around the dance floor. Their movements this time were much slower and closer. By the end of the dance both men’s members were hard as rock. Tony looked at Steve with a look of desperation and Steve returned the gaze. Without a word, Tony released Steve but kept his fingers entwined and practically dragged Steve out the door.  
         As soon as Steve has successfully been yanked into the car, Tony climbed on top of him and started mashing his face into Steve’s with hard passionate kisses. Steve returned the kisses with the same level of fierceness and passion. Suddenly Tony froze and disentagled himself from Steve, gaining a little whine from the larger man. Tony laughed and sat next to Steve and grabbed his hand. “Happy, could you please take us to Stark Tower?” Happy, the driver, nodded with a slight smile and started the car. The drive to Stark tower was quiet and filled with tension. Steve kept looking down to check that Tony’s hand was still in his and Tony kept checking Steve’s face for looks of nervousness. By this point their need had cooled down and their man-hoods had softened.  
        Happy pulled up to Stark Tower some short while later and opened the door for Tony. Tony raced around back of the car and opened Steve’s door for him. Tony grabbed Steve’s hand once more and gently helped him out of the car. They gently kissed and then walked hand in hand into Stark Tower. Once inside, Tony poured himself another drink and turned some music on, similar to the music playing at the benefit. “Dance with me?” Steve laughed and pulled Tony into a tight embrace. Tony dropped his glass on the floor and let himself be engulfed by the larger man.  
        “Tony, I, uh I’ve never done this before. Will you teach me this as well?” Tony laughed and frantically kissed Steve. Steve took that as a yes and led Tony to the bedroom. Both men’s members quickly growing hard once more. Once in the bedroom Tony started pulling at Steve’s clothes desperately trying to get Steve naked. Steve laughed and helped Tony and then began removing Tony’s clothes. When Steve got to Tony’s undershirt the smaller man resisted.  
        “Tony, I’ve seen the arc reactor before. You don’t have to hide it from me.”  
        “I know. I just, habit I guess. You really don’t mind it?”  
        Steve pulled off Tony’s undershirt and stared at the beautiful blue light coming from Tony’s chest. “Mind it? Never. I love it. It’s you. And it…” Steve was not allowed to finish that thought because Tony attacked him with heated, passionate kisses. Tony ran his tongue along Steve’s mouth, causing Steve’s lips to part just enough to grant Tony’s tongue entrance. Tony explored Steve’s mouth with his tongue, erecting moans from Steve. Suddenly without warning Steve grabbed both men’s members with one hand and rubbed them together.  
         “You really don’t need my lessons do you, Cap?” Steve kept a steady rhythm with his hand while Tony reached towards the headboard and grabbed some lube. Tony slicked his fingers with the substance and reached to his own hole and started to open himself up while Steve continued jerking them both off. Tony’s moans became ravenous and Steve yanked Tony forward for a kiss. Their tongues danced around in each other’s mouths causing each man to moan more.  
         Tony stopped working himself open and reached back on the headboard to find a condom and presented Steve with it. Steve let go of both men’s dicks his hands wet with precum and accepted the condom. Steve opened it and put it on himself. Once the condom was on, Tony sat himself in Steve’s lap and gently eased himself onto Steve. Steve noticed how Tony grimaced with every inch he took in. Once Steve was all the way in Tony, Steve pulled Tony forward once more to give Tony the chance to get used to Steve. Their kissed lasted forever. There was less force behind it this time. More romance and gentleness. When the kiss stopped Steve looked into Tony’s eyes and saw everything he ever needed in a person looking back at him.  
        “You ready?” He asked pushing some locks of Tony’s hair back. Tony nodded and Steve kissed his forehead. Tony began to ride Steve slowly at first, gaining momentum. Steve moaned loudly loving the way Tony felt around his member. Steve reached between them and grabbed Tony’s man-hood and continued jerking him off. Tony became wretched on top of Steve. Between the pleasure and burn going on in his anus and the amazing feeling of Steve rubbing his penis, Tony couldn’t handle it and let loose sending a stream of semen on his and Steve’s stomachs.  
       Steve moaned feeling Tony clench around him as Tony orgasmed. Tony could tell Steve was almost over the edge and as he continued to ride him and took Steve’s hand which was covered in Tony’s come and licked it clean. Steve moaned and followed with his own orgasm.  
       The two sat there for a minute panting riding the aftershocks of their orgasms and all too soon Steve pulled out of Tony. He removed the condom and got up to throw it away. Steve returned with a warm washcloth that he cleaned himself with it then handed it to Tony. Steve then climbed into bed next to Tony. When Tony was done cleaning himself off he laid down and snuggled up to Steve, his lover.


End file.
